As You've Always Been
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: [A/B/O AU] A fundraiser, a kryptonite bullet, and a billionaire omega are going to turn Clark Kent's life upside down- even more so than a certain vigilante already did.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Batman, Superman, Justice League or its characters.

Prompts Day 1: | **Kryptonite** | **Omegaverse** | Secret Relationship |

Title from 'Be' by Hozier.

* * *

...

* * *

**Title: As You've Always Been. **

Clark woke up to pain and the scent of sandalwood and lavender filling his nostrils, mixed with the metallic tang of blood.

The pain threatened to render him unconscious again, so he focused on the only sense that hadn't deserted him and filled his lungs with the rich and comforting scent surrounding him. Absently, he wondered if the pain was so bad because he wasn't used to feeling it or because what was causing it was serious.

_Kryptonite_ was the fleeting thought that crossed his mind, followed by the growing certainty he couldn't just do nothing. Someone hurt him and he needed to do _something._

It took his addled brain a moment longer to realize something was pressing on his chest. It spurred Clark to act, sluggishly as it was, but as soon as he tried to move the pain on his chest turned excruciating, leaving him gasping for breath. As a last resort, he tried to at least roll to his side and curl up to protect himself, but was stopped by a pair of large hands pinning him down.

"Stay still," A voice growled to his right.

That voice. He knew that voice.

His eyelids refused to cooperate, so he struggled instead to focus pass the pain and confusion to get his brain to make the right connection. It felt like hours before he could put a name to the voice.

"Batman," Clark rasped, relieved to know he wasn't alone. It would be okay. Everything would be okay now that Batman was here. The man didn't respond, but he could feel steady and skilled hands working on what he assumed was a wound on his chest. "I don't- What happened?"

"Shut up."

As much as he wanted answers, Clark licked his dry lips and did as he was told. He was hurt and had no idea what situation they were in, so he had to trust Batman and follow his lead.

The sickening effects of kryptonite exposure were there even if they weren't as intense, so Clark assumed Batman had gotten the rock away from him by now- that probably was what caused him to regain consciousness at all. Now that his head was a little clearer, he felt the soft, tingling sense of warm brushing against his skin. It felt good, pleasant, but just barely. It wasn't enough.

He didn't lose consciousness again, but he could feel his mind drifting out as he listened to the too-loud sound of his ragged breathing and fast heartbeat.

When Clark finally managed to pry his eyes open, the light in the room made him squeeze them shut again a second later. He slowly forced them open again, his hazy and unfocused gaze barely allowing him to make out the vague shape of the man at his side. The contrast between the pale face and dark hair made him frown. Why wasn't Batman wearing his cowl?

And, where was the omega? The scent of sandalwood and lavender belonged to an omega, one that had to be close to give off such strong scent. His alpha instincts made him turn his head to search for them, urging him to protect the omega even when he knew he was in no shape to do so.

He didn't find them, instead having his senses drawn back to the man at his side- but that made no sense.

"Where's he?" He murmured.

"What."

"Where's the omega?"

Silence was his only answer. The only thing that stopped the alpha in Clark from panicking was the fact that if the omega were dead or hurt their scent would reflect it. And Batman was here. He would have made sure the omega and any other civilians were safe before focusing on him.

It took him several tries to lift a heavy and numb arm enough to rub his eyes, but once he did it he was left blinking several times as he realized the light in the room was sunlight coming from a large window, the curtains parted hastily to the side. He closed his eyes with a sigh and enjoyed the touch of the weak sunlight on his body.

A sound to his right made him open his eyes and turn his head slightly in the opposite direction, his mouth dropping open as soon as he saw the man at his side. Clark knew the man. He had never met him in person, but he knew the man.

He lay on the floor with a wound in his chest and Bruce Wayne knelt at his side. The billionaire's suit was rumpled, his hair disheveled and sweaty, and his hands were stained with blood. Clark's blood.

It was Wayne's alluring scent Clark had perceived all this time. But Batman-

"You- What are you-"

"You were shot. A kryptonite bullet," The man explained clinically.

Clark blinked. "But you're an omega."

"Yes," Wayne said through clenched teeth.

"And you're Batman." Even to his own ears, it sounded strange. An odd mix between a question and a statement.

If Clark had any doubts about the identity of the omega at his side the icy glare on the man's aristocratic face made them vanish. He had never seen Batman's face before now, but that right there was _the_ batglare. An expression that shouldn't belong on the face of a flamboyant omega, but somehow it did.

Because he Batman. Bruce Wayne. An omega.

For as long as he had known him, Batman had always used scent blockers. It was something Clark had never questioned (the man was too paranoid and protective of his identity, it made perfect sense) and he had never felt the need to ask Batman about his caste. The way he held himself, the way he acted, none of it pointed to an omega's normal behavior, so Clark always assumed Batman was an alpha like him.

It never occurred to him that just like Batman was different in so many aspects, his caste could be one of them as well.

"How-"

"We don't have time for this," Batman- Wayne snapped. "I took out the bullet and the bleeding seems to have stopped, but we need to get you under direct sunlight."

Clark was transfixed on the striking blue eyes under furrowed brows and the familiar downturn at the corner of Batman's lips, all of it framed under the omega's woodsy and flowery scent. He forced himself to look away, sure that he would be blushing if a good bit of his blood weren't out of his body right now.

Batman was right, of course. They were both in danger the longer they stayed here, so they needed to act quickly.

"Can you stand."

"I- maybe," Clark replied hesitantly.

With Batman's help, he was able to rise to his feet and stay that way, leaning most of his weight on the other man as they walked together.

He would have laughed at the absurdity of the whole thing if he could. He was depowered and bleeding from a kryptonite shot to the chest, sneaking around with a man who was supposed to be a 'civilian' and he couldn't stop thinking about Batman and his caste.

Batman was a billionaire playboy. A shameless and unruly omega parading around with a different alpha hanging off his arm every night. An omega whose good family name and fortune were the only things keeping him from being shunned by high society.

Clark would have thought it was all a hallucination, except he was sure his mind wouldn't be able to come up with something like this.

* * *

...

* * *

**a/n: **I feel like this is too choppy and messy, but I'm going to blame it on Clark being hurt and kinda out of it. #sorrynotsorry. And yep, I'm writing A/O/B dynamics again. Don't even ask me why.

So, I don't have a Tumblr and I learned about Superbat Week a bit too late. Still, I checked the prompts and saw the rules mentioned late entries were okay, so I decided to write a little something to participate. Then, life decided to kick my ass and I wasn't able to get this done until now. Better late than never, right?

Now that I finished, though, I was left wondering what happens next, and so I took another look at the prompts and started thinking. I'm still me, though, so I know I can't do this in a week (Ha! I probably can't even do it in one month). So, consider this first chapter my Superbat Week entry, and we'll see what happens now. Please do let me know if you'll like to read more too!

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Batman, Superman, Justice League or its characters.

Prompts Day 2: | Possesive | **Watchtower** | **Drinking a Coffee** |

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Clark arrived at the Watchtower via the zeta tubes with a pair of travel mugs filled with coffee in his hands and a determined look in his eyes. He paused for a moment to greet J'onn and make small talk before leaving the Martian to his monitor duty shift.

He took a deep breath before letting the steady and familiar sound of Batman's heartbeat guide him.

Clark found him in the hangar, working in one of the Javelins. He vaguely remembered Hal complained about some minor issues with the systems console in the last League meeting. He used his heat vision to make sure the coffee was still hot before walking toward the docked spaceship.

"Hey, B." He picked up Batman's answering grunt only thanks to his super hearing.

The man's attention was still fixed on the monitor in front of him even after Clark entered the Javelin and closed the distance between them.

The rich scent of sandalwood and lavender was hidden once again under the sterile smell of Batman's scent blockers, and Clark found he missed it. He had been exposed to Bruce's natural omega scent for less than one hour and he still missed it. It was ridiculous, really, and perhaps even disrespectful to Batman, but that didn't change the fact he did.

This was the first time they saw each other after the disastrous fundraiser ten days ago. Batman was very good at disappearing when he wanted to and avoiding people, so rather than show up in Gotham and force the issue Clark had decided to wait. Kind of. He wasn't supposed to be in the Watchtower today, but he hadn't resisted the impulse to come when Diana mentioned Batman was in the satellite.

Now that he was here, though, he was unsure how to proceed. What happened shouldn't have changed anything, but it had. What exactly changed eluded him, but he knew what had stayed the same.

"Here," Clark said, handing over the travel mug filled with black coffee and the tiniest dash of milk, just like Batman liked it. It wasn't the first time he brought him coffee, but he was well aware of what it meant for an alpha to give food or drink to an unbonded omega. "It's from Bibbo's."

Batman took the coffee with a nod of thanks and drank from it, much to Clark's relief.

He cradled his own mug between his hands, fidgeting with it as he watched Batman put his coffee aside to go back to his work. Clark cleared his throat. "I, ah. I was hoping we could talk."

Batman's shoulders tensed a fraction under his armor, but that was the only reaction he showed. Even his heartbeat stayed steady.

After a moment's pause, Batman locked the doors of the Javelin and, to Clark's surprise, pulled back his cowl as he turned to face him. It was- a very distracting sight.

Clark knew who Bruce Wayne was and he knew the man was attractive, but this was different. His dark hair was disheveled and damp with sweat rather than artfully tousled and the bright but empty smile was replaced by a grim press of lips. What truly caught Clark's attention, though, were his piercing blue eyes. They seemed almost grey in the light of the spaceship, and they were looking right through him.

He sat down in the closest chair he found and did his best not to squirm as he felt Bat- Wayne's eyes on him.

"I'm not even sure what to call you now," He admitted sheepishly.

"Bruce is fine as long as we're alone."

Clark nodded. A fleeting but sincere smile crossed his face for a second before disappearing. "You have been avoiding me."

"I was busy."

It was an excuse and they both knew it, but Clark decided to let it go. What mattered was that they could talk now. "I didn't thank you for saving me."

"That's unnecessary."

"I don't think it is. You put yourself in danger and risked your secret identity to help me. You were even forced to reveal your identity to me."

"That's irrelevant. Your life was in danger and that was the only way to help you."

"It matters to me. That's why I want to thank you." Bruce didn't object again, so Clark continued speaking. "I know you didn't have much choice, but I'm honored to be trusted with something as important as this and I give you my word I will protect your secret with my life."

"I appreciate it," Bruce replied just a tad awkwardly, obviously not having expected that response. "And I do trust you. I should have told you who I am before."

The words warmed Clark's heart. "It's fine if you weren't ready then. I only wish it had been on your terms and not like this."

"It happened, so there's no need to discuss it now."

"You're right." Clark nodded. This was already going better than he had expected and he didn't want to ruin it. "I should probably let you get back to work, huh?"

"That's it," Bruce said flatly, making him raised his eyebrows in response. "I'm to believe you're okay with having a drunken weasel as part of the League."

The unflattering words he used to describe himself made Clark grimace. "I don't believe you're any of that, but even if what the media reports about you is true, I have no right to judge you for it. You have never let your personal life affect your work with the League and that's the only aspect I could have any say in."

It wasn't easy to reconcile the image of the omega billionaire everyone talked about with the man he had gotten to know little by little over the years. That didn't mean both couldn't be real, though, or that one was more important than the other.

Bruce Wayne and his scandals didn't change the respect and trust Batman had earned from him.

"Are you not going to tell me either I should rethink my decision to be Batman. That omegas shouldn't put themselves at risk lthe way I do and I should let alphas handle it."

Bruce was watching him with narrowed eyes, his chin lifted proudly.

Well, that certainly explained why Bruce hadn't relaxed even for a second. Clark ignored the hurt the words caused and reminded himself Bruce had just told him he trusted him. His reservations probably had to do with prejudices and society's general dynamics rather than anything Clark had done to make him think he was _that_ kind of alpha.

"I've known you for years now and have worked alongside you for almost as long. I know what you're capable of and learning you're an omega doesn't change any of that. I trust you. Besides," Clark added on a lighter but still serious tone. "You saved me even without access to the Batsuit or any of your gadgets. That just showed once again how skilled you are."

Bruce wasn't convinced yet, glaring at him with his sharp blue eyes. Clark knew words and promises wouldn't change that, though. Bruce needed _proof_ he was telling the truth and that would only happen with time.

"I should go now. I've got an article I need to have ready by tomorrow. Unless you want some help," He offered.

"I can manage," Bruce said crisply, turning to the Javelin's console to unlock the doors.

Clark smiled. He had expected as much. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later." He only got a grunt in response, so he took his now lukewarm coffee mug and turned to walk out of the Javelin.

"Clark," Bruce called softly, his back still to him. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," He replied warmly, walking away with a smile on his face and feeling linger than he had in days.

And now, Clark just needed to show him nothing was going to change between them now that he knew his identity and caste. After all, Clark fell in love with Batman before he knew who was the man under the cowl and before knowing he was an omega.

* * *

...

* * *

**a/n:** I'm not sure if anyone is even interested in this fic, but if anyone is, know that I'm sorry it took me so long to continue this. Life happened and by the time I went back to writing monts later I was in no place to work on this. Anyway, I have some idea of what I want to do for most of the following chapters, so I hope to be able to finish this story in the next couple of months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Batman, Superman, Justice League or its characters.

Prompts Day 3: | Krypton AU **| Heat Vision | Undercover |**

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Five months already passed since their conversation in the Watchtower's hangar and things had gone back to normal. For the most part, anyway.

Their working relationship suffered no change at all, just like Clark knew it wouldn't. Even so, when things were mostly calm during meetings or monitor duty in the Watchtower he sometimes found himself staring at Batman and imagining Bruce's deep blue-grey eyes instead of the white lenses of the cowl or chasing any trace of sandalwood and lavender under the other man's scent blocker.

And if Clark paid a little more attention to Cat's gossip at the Planet about Bruce Wayne and actually took the time to read articles about the omega billionaire and stare at photos, well. No one had to know about that.

It had nothing to do with the fact Batman was an omega and everything to do with the fact Clark could finally put a face and scent to the man behind the cowl, so he didn't feel as guilty as he should probably have. Given enough time, Clark had no doubt he would be able to get all that under control, just like he had learned to do with the attraction he feels toward the other man.

All of which was something he definitely shouldn't be thinking about while he was with Bruce and they were supposed to be working, but it was a nice distraction from the surrounding chaos.

It was almost too much for him, being here with each of his enhanced senses on overload. The whole place was a sickening mix of dozens of alpha, omega, and beta scents combined with the smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat. The blaring music and shouts from the crowd dancing, fighting, and drinking, and the oppressive heat of the bodies all around.

It took Clark every ounce of his self-control to be able to focus on anything but his discomfort, but he managed it by using Bruce's heartbeat and his faint natural scent hidden under the artificial honeyed omega scent he was using to hide his real identity along with his disguise.

His own alien biology allowed him to alter his alpha scent easily enough, but Bruce had to rely on chemicals that weren't good enough to fool Clark's senses but did a fairly decent job disguising his scent from everyone else for a few hours. And, even if he didn't need help to hide his scent, Clark still needed a disguise. He knew Bruce was right when he said it would be better if nobody saw a reporter around tonight. Clark Kent may not be anywhere near as famous as Bruce Wayne, but being Lois Lane's partner and having written a few notorious pieces for the Planet meant he wasn't a nobody either.

Knowing that didn't change the fact Clark missed his clothes and glasses.

So, it was Patrick and John tonight, a young alpha and omega couple out for a couple of drinks and a night of fun, completely unaware of the meeting that would take place in one of the nightclub's backrooms between members of Intergang and Oswald Cobblepot's men.

It wasn't often Bruce accepted assistance, and with Intergang involved Clark was more than willing to get involved.

"Hey."

Clark turned to look at the alpha that came to stand at his side while he waited at the bar counter for the drinks he ordered. The man was taller than him by a couple of inches and a few years younger, strays of dirty blond hair covering his forehead and a flirty smile on his handsome face.

"Hey."

"That's a gorgeous omega you have with you."

Clark's friendly smile slipped from his face as he looked back to the table where Bruce was waiting for him. He looked gorgeous indeed, but he still imagined Bruce's natural dark hair instead of the light brown hair of the wig he was wearing and a pair of deep blue eyes rather than the hazel contact lenses.

"He is."

The younger alpha leaned against the counter. "Is he yours?"

"I'm sorry?"

The man rolled his eyes. "He's your omega?"

Several answers came to Clark's mind as he stared at the other alpha. The first was that Bruce (just like any other omega) didn't belong to anyone but himself. The next was that if the man was interested in Bruce he should have walked to the omega and asked if he was interested too instead of talking to him. In fact, he would have loved to see the way Bruce dealt with the ignorant alpha.

A couple of far less polite answers also crossed his mind.

There was also a very small part of him that wanted to tell the man Bruce was _his_ mate and the other alpha should mind his own damn business. The thought had nothing to do with their undercover mission as a couple, of course.

Clark said nothing, though, and the other man took his silence as an answer, his smile turning predatory.

"Great. You mind giving us some space, then? I bet he will look even more gorgeous with my knot inside him," The alpha added with a lascivious smirk.

He had to squeeze his eyes shut tightly to stop from burning the man to ashes where he stood. Clark wasn't sure how long it took him to make the searing and uncomfortable sensation behind his eyelids dissipate, but it definitely took longer than it should have. Next, he loosened his jaw, which had been clenched just as tightly.

Something must have shown on his face because when he opened his eyes the other alpha was giving him a wary look as he took a step back.

"You didn't have to get all freaky, okay. You could have just told me he was your bitch."

Thankfully,_ or not,_ the man walked away before Clark could do or say anything they both would have regretted. He very deliberately didn't follow him with his gaze.

He would have been glad to make damn sure the man regretted speaking about Bruce in that way and ensure he would never do the same to any other omega- at least if he hadn't been worried about losing complete control of his powers as soon as he put his hands on him. Clark wasn't sure even that would have stopped him if he heard any more stupid words come out of the alpha's mouth.

Their drinks were already on the counter when he looked back, so Clark handed over the bills with a forced smile to the bartender and walked away with the two glasses in his hands, making a conscious effort not to grip them too tightly.

Clark knew most alphas weren't like that, but it still made him angry and sad to encounter people like him who felt the need to speak like that and disrespect someone they didn't even know just because they felt alphas were from a 'superior' caste. He took a deep breath and prepared to pretend nothing happened when he reached the table. Except he was with the world's greatest detective, of course.

"Something wrong," Bruce inquired as soon as he took one look at him.

Clark exhaled loudly. "No. Everything is fine. Just some idiot spreading his bullshit."

"They must have really pissed you off if you're speaking that way."

"What are you talking about? I swear sometimes too." Bruce's eyebrows went up a little further. "I do!" Clark realized the absurdity of the argument and shook his head with a smile. "Alright. He did piss me off, but he's gone now, so is fine."

Bruce was obviously still curious about what happened, but he didn't push. He reached for his drink instead, taking a sip before turning his strange yet familiar eyes in Clark's direction. "Have you heard anything."

He took a moment to listen in before answering. "Nothing yet. The backroom is still empty."

"Manheim's men are already here. It shouldn't be long before they move on with the meeting," Bruce commented, his eyes making a seemingly casual sweep of the room.

Clark nodded, straightening up in his seat as he did the same, using his enhanced vision to look further.

"Relax," Bruce murmured close to his ear, making him jump in surprise as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. Clark hadn't even noticed him move closer. "We're supposed to be here looking for a good time."

"Right," Clark replied with a smile, grateful for the dim lights that hid his blush as he forced his shoulders to relax. He followed Bruce's lead and grabbed his glass, taking a large gulp of his beer even though the alcohol had no effect on him whatsoever. That was probably a good thing. The temptation to drown his thoughts and feelings with Bruce so close would have been too much for him to resist.

He stared at Bruce out of the corner of his eye, wondering just how wrong it would be to pretend, even for just a moment, that they were a couple of friends (or perhaps more) having a night out together and nothing more.

That would be ... nice. It wouldn't be real, but it would be something.

* * *

...

* * *

**a/n:** Thank you to the people who read and took the time to leave me a review since I last posted a chapter. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
